Venari
} | info = *Khora commands her loyal Kavat companion Venari to prioritize a target on the aiming reticle for 25 energy, leaving Venari's mark above the target for 120 seconds. Once commanded, Venari chases the marked target if nearby or teleports to it if far away, while refreshing the special effect for her battle posture if it is on cooldown. When Venari reaches the target, she will perform different tasks depending on her battle posture. **Command energy cost is affected by eficiencia de habilidades. **Mark duration is not affected by mods. **The target is marked by a floating battle posture icon above their head. **Venari's mark cannot be recast on the same target while still active. **Venari's mark lasts until removed via duration end, Khora marking a different target, switching battle posture, or the target is killed. **Marked targets are prioritized by Venari over enemies afflicted by with Orden del cazador equipped. **When a target is marked, Venari audibly snarls in response. *While Venari is alive, Khora passively gains a 1.05x / 1.1x / 1.12x / 1.15x movement speed multiplier. When Venari is killed, she will respawn beside Khora after 45 seconds or instantly by casting this ability using 50 energy. **Speed multiplier is affected by Fuerza de habilidades. **Revive energy cost is affected by Eficiencia de habilidades ***Revive energy cost is reduced proportionately based on the remaining time until Venari respawns (e.g. 1 second remaining on timer = 1 energy used to revive Venari.) **Respawn time is not affected by mods. **Respawn time is displayed on the ability icon when Venari is killed. **When respawned, Venari visually leaps down from above landing next to Khora. *Holding the ability key (default ) cycles to Venari's next battle posture for no energy cost: |-| Attack = *Attack posture is available by default when Venari is unlocked at Warframe rank 5'''. *Khora commands Venari to adopt her '''Attack posture, causing her to ferociously assault nearby enemies and allowing her to use Snare. During Snare, Venari chains her chosen target in place for 2.5 seconds, as she damages the target with 5''' hits over the course of the animation; each hit inflicts '''350 damage with a guaranteed Efecto de estado proc. Snare has a cooldown of 3''' seconds, which can be bypassed by Khora manually marking a target. **Snare damage is affected by Fuerza de habilidades and increased by Cercenar. **Number of hits, Snare duration, and cooldown are '''not affected by mods. **Venari's Attack mark can only be cast on an enemy target. **Venari's Attack mark will remain on the target until it expires, allowing Venari to focus on killing the target with multiple Snare attacks. *Snare is not affected by Rasguño's multiple targeting and range extension. *Casting Snare is a full-body animation that causes Venari to maneuver around the target, before reappearing near the target once finished. *Venari is still vulnerable to damage while performing her special attack animation. *During Snare, the target is visually held in place by living chains that attach to nearby surfaces. |-| Protect = *Protect posture is unlocked at ability rank 1 (Warframe rank 16). *Khora commands Venari to adopt her Protect posture, causing her to defend Khora or herself from the nearest enemy and allowing her to use Tail Whip. During Tail Whip, Venari spins in place to inflict Derribo on a single enemy, permanently Desarmando it to equip a melee weapon only when the target stands up. Tail Whip has a cooldown of 3''' seconds, which can be bypassed by Khora manually marking a target. **Cooldown is '''not affected by mods. **Tail Whip will affect the target even if it moves away from Venari during her spin animation. **Does not Derribo nor disarm enemies innately wielding melee weapons. **Venari's Protect mark can only be cast on an enemy target. **Venari's Protect mark is removed once Tail Whip is performed on the target. *Casting Tail Whip is a full-body animation that stops Venari in place. |-|Heal = *Heal posture is unlocked at ability rank 2 (Warframe rank 24). *Khora commands Venari to adopt her Heal posture, imbuing her with healing energy and allowing her to use Revitalize. When the current Salud of any ally player in the squad or Venari herself reaches below 90% of maximum Salud, Venari snarls and radiates a healing aura with a 10 meters radius; during Revitalize, Venari instinctively seeks out and follows the player with the lowest amount of current Salud, granting the target and any nearby injured allies 50 Salud regen per second while they remain in the aura. **Salud regen per second is affected by Fuerza de habilidades. **Missing Salud threshold and aura radius are not affected by mods. **Eligible targets for healing include allied Warframes, Compañeros, Venari herself, ability-summoned units (e.g., Sombras de los muertos), Espectros, Rescate hostages, Sortie Defensa Operative, static objectives (e.g., Defensa Cryopod, Excavadora, Kuva Harvester,) and more. **Revitalize deactivates when all allied players are above the missing Salud threshold. **Revitalize does not grant escudo points. **Venari's Heal mark can only be cast on an ally target. **Venari's Heal mark is removed once Khora marks another target, the target is killed, or Khora switches battle posture. *Venari will immediately activate Revitalize then follow the marked target, if Khora marks a target or herself by casting without a target on the aiming reticle. **Venari will closely follow its target and Revitalize will not deactivate until the mark is removed. While following a target, Venari also will not attack nearby enemies. *Khora can mark Venari to activate Revitalize, causing Venari to stand still at her current position for 65 seconds or until the mark is removed. *Poder ascendente increases healing per second when Venari activates Revitalize during its effect; the bonus healing per second persists until Revitalize is deactivated. *Activating Revitalize is a full-body animation that stops Venari in place, while deactivating Revitalize does not require an animation. *While the healing aura is active, Venari and the affected allies glow in Khora's chosen energy color. *Battle posture cannot be switched while Venari is dead, instead the respawn function overrides any input on the ability key. *Casting speed on all animations related to this ability, on both Khora and Venari, is not affected by mods such as Talento natural y Derivación rápida. *Venari does not benefit from the set bonus of Hunter Mods. *Casting Venari's mark and summoning Venari do not play any animations on Khora, while changing posture is an upper-body animation that allows movement and parkour Maniobras. *Khora's metallic adornments and Venari's tail change appearance depending on the selected posture: Attack (long spikes), Protect (small stubs and hammer tail), and Heal (curved blades). *While Venari is dead, Khora's metallic adornments are hidden from view and will reappear once Venari respawns. *The following visual effects are affected by Khora's chosen Warframe energy color: **Venari's eye and regalia colors, mark icon color, as well as her death and respawn/teleport landing impact. **Khora's battle posture switching. **Attack posture Snare trails and Heal posture Revitalize glow. |augment = |tips = *Khora's passive speed multiplier affects her regular movement speed, which also enhances sprint speed. Combine with high Fuerza de habilidades and sprint speed mods such as Carrera and Agilidad blindada to gain vastly increased mobility. *Keep moving and do parkour maneuvers while switching battle postures to evade incoming enemy attacks. *By default, Venari will attack enemies and perform her battle posture effects on her own. Place a mark on your target to direct Venari's attention where you desire. *Equip Recuperación del cazador on Venari and place an Attack mark on a distant enemy. Venari will teleport to the target and immediately use Snare to attack it, quickly healing Khora in the process. *Use Protect mark to Derribo y disarm dangerous threats such as Napalm y Técnico Corpus. *Heal mark allows versatile options to grant Salud regen in an area: **Use on an ally or Khora herself to have Venari follow suit. **Use on Venari to order her to stay put. **Use on Khora if Venari is far away to recall her back to your side. **Use on an ally in the distance to teleport Venari to the fray. *Venari's Heal posture is able to heal static objectives such as Cryopods, Excavadoras, and Kuva Harvesters. Place a Heal mark on the objective to have Venari stand guard over it providing healing to it and nearby teammates. It can also be used to heal moving objectives like defectors and hostages. *Cast Entrampar to group up enemies for Venari to attack them for double damage. |bugs = * procs do not change Venari's target with Orden del cazador equipped, even when no enemies are marked. *Venari's UI will be completely hidden if Venari is dead and the player uses Operador to return to the Warframe. *Venari's respawn function can rarely not trigger when Venari is killed, requiring Khora to spend a revive on herself to bring Venari back. *Venari randomly stops moving when her heal aura is activated. This bug occurs for targets she automatically chooses to heal, as well as targets marked by Khora. Switching to Attack or Protect postures will reset her AI to normal. *Placing a Heal mark on Khora or an ally sometimes causes Venari to toggle the healing aura on and off repeatedly as she edges toward the marked target. *Locked lockers unlocked by Venari via the Husmear mod still appear as locked (red) despite being unlocked, and can still be opened. *Sentido del peligro can sometimes make enemy markers appear outside of the minimap in the UI if Venari uses it and Khora moves away from the enemies. }} Véase también *Khora en:Venari Categoría:Khora